100 words, 100 emotions
by Sayuri Yamada
Summary: Little things that come up in Kouichi's life, in my little roleplaying world. 100-word stories reflecting his thoughts and emotions. Contains KouichixHikari, it's actually really cute. Also some angst and of course some brotherly love. Hope you like it! Reviews are always welcome. T just to be sure. Listed genres are Angst and Romance because most of the stories will be that.
1. Loneliness

I am so sorry D: I never intended to leave my stories on hiatus for so long... and until my exams end and I have free time, I'll be writing this little 100-words things from a 100 theme challenge I found on internet (link on my profile) inspired on Kouichi, since I'm roleplaying as him on Tumblr. Enjoy ^^ and tell me if you liked it.

* * *

Loneliness

When the shadows of the night were too much even for him, the Warrior of Darkness.. it was then when he was barely able to breathe anymore.

It was the reason why he had been corrupted before.

Loneliness.

Sat in front of a window, gazing up at the stars which seemed so light, floating in space, while his heart was drowning, going deeper every moment...

He tried to reach them; to reach a freedom that was too far away.

Of course; that freedom belonged to the beings of light.

Like Kouji. Like Hikari-chan.

He felt like giving up. Would he?


	2. Thankful

More thingies~ I might upload some more today... but I have an exam today ;A;

* * *

Thankful

With just a look around he would know that he was happy. There was no way he would fall victim to evil forces again. He wouldn't fail them.

All those familiar faces that were around him now would always remind him. Everything he had done, and that he had to make the most out of this sencond chance.

A chance to redeem himself. A chance to live. A chance to love.

And for that, he was thankful.  
He would not give up. He wouldn't allow himself to do it.

Too many people knew that he could do it...


	3. Goosebumps

Goosebumps

That unexpected feeling came out of nowhere. Or so he thought until he realized he was walking down a staircase. Just a few weeks had gone by, and most people he knew were still trying to take care of him.

It wasn't necessary. He could do well by himself. He hold onto the bar beside him so there wasn't any chance of him falling again. He continued walking down, step by step, slowly.. but that attracted many unwanted looks.

So he tried to walk faster, but soon he knew that was a bad idea. He slipped.

And the goosebumps returned.


	4. Energetic

Energetic

That day he was unusually hyper. That's what his mother thought.

If she only knew...

It was only one reason, but that reason was enough to be hyper.

She would meet her son.

Her younger son.

He wanted to tell her; he wanted to see her reaction when her long-lost son appeared miraculously in front of her.

For him, it was a completely valid reason to be as excited as he was. He had met his brother, finally, and he would help him to meet his... their mother.

He was completely sure his brother was really excited as well.


	5. Longing

Longing

Many days passed by. He didn't know what to do. He was desperate.

He was all alone in his house, but that hadn't bothered him up until this point. He needed someone by his side, to hold him when he was feeling weak in his battle to avoid falling to the evil side. To hold her when she was feeling sad and confused.

He wanted to be with someone. Someone not like his brother, or his mother.

He longed for her love.

He longed for Hikari-chan.

He missed her hands holding his. He missed her lips pressed against his.

"Hikari-chan..."


	6. Tired

Tired

He went to bed that day, not really conscient of what he was going to do the following day.

He just wanted the pain to end, maybe that was a way to make it go away. As tired as he was, he wasn't thinking that doing that would bring more pain to his life.

"I have to forget about it" That is what he was thinking. What he had really forgot about, was his promise to not give up.

He would let her go. He didn't seem to have any chance to win her heart.

He was tired of competing.


End file.
